tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hometowns
Tibia has thirteen hometowns. A hometown is the town you respawn in after you have died. Your first hometown you have when you start play Tibia is Rookgaard. When you are level 8 or higher and leave Rookgaard you will be asked, by The Oracle, to go to Island of Destiny. There you'll choose a vocation and a hometown. Your choice of hometown isn't permanent and can easily be changed whenever you want to. All you have to do is go to the town and find the Portal of Citizenship. If you enter it, the town you are in will become your new hometown. To send parcels and letters you must know the hometown of the character who will receive the parcel/letter. Your hometown is listed on your on Tibia.com. Rookgaard The first town you come to with every new character. After you have left Rookgaard and went to mainland there is no turning back unless you die or suicide down to level 5, which will reset your character's level to level 1. Here is a map of Rookgaard. Free Account Towns Towns reachable by any character from the Island of Destiny (with the exception of Kazordoon). Ab'Dendriel The land of elves and nature. This is where many elves live. Here is a map of Ab'Dendriel. Carlin The most popular town in Tibia, ruled by women and Queen Eloise. Not many monsters invade this town and they are far away from it. Here is a map of Carlin. Kazordoon The home land of all dwarves that was began and formed by the enormous giants and cyclopses millions of years ago. Here is a map of Kazordoon. You cannot reach this city straight from Island of Destiny. Thais The land of busy government where King Tibianus lives. They see themselves as the capital of whole Tibia. Here is a map of Thais. Thais and Carlin have been known to have a long-time rivalry on most game worlds. Venore A town built on a swamp. This town is based on economy and sells many items, making it an ideal choice of living in. Before the update this was the most dangerous town of all because of the monsters that live near it. Many monsters were lured near the way to Venore, for example Giant Spiders, Dragons and other evil creatures. Here is a map of Venore. Premium Account Towns Towns reachable only by premium accounts from the Island of Destiny (with the exception of Svargrond, Yalahar and Farmine). Ankrahmun Another desert town, famous for their ancient pyramids and located in southern Darama. Here is a map of Ankrahmun. Edron A big and peaceful island east of Tibia. Famous for their extraordinary magicians who work and experiment with spells in Noodles Academy of Modern Magic. Many unknown and dangerous creatures hide in the deep dungeons on this island! Here is a map of Edron. Farmine Is a dwarfish base in a dwarven expedition from Kazordoon reached Zao when searching for new ore veins. Here is a map of Farmine. You cannot reach this city straight from Island of Destiny. Darashia The first town that was discovered on the desert island Darama. Here is a map of Darashia. Ruled by the Caliph Kazzan. Liberty Bay A Venorian settlement in the southern seas. Surrounded by many islands such as Treasure Island, Laguna Islands and Forbidden Islands. Here is a map of this town. Port Hope A town in the jungle, famous for their ancient ruins, and beautiful but dangerous fauna and flora, and located west from Ankrahmun. Here is a map of this beautiful town. Svargrond An ice settlement of the north. It is inhabited by Carliners and a few local Barbarians and located here. You cannot reach this city straight from Island of Destiny. Yalahar A city in the northeastern area. It is inhabited by various different races. Here is a map of this town. You cannot reach this city straight from Island of Destiny. Villages and Monster Towns See Villages article. Category:Locations